Zurkorataan
Thunder Earth |ailments = Severe Thunderblight Severe Earthblight Bleeding |weaknesses = Water |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Zurkorataan is a Hexaduran that shares traits with tigers, snakes, glass lizards, and dragons. It can create glass by combining electricity and sand stored within its body, and uses it to slice up prey and rival alike. Physiology Zurkorataan resembles a cross between a tiger and a tiger snake, having the overall banded patterns, ears, and body and leg structure of the former, and the head structure, long tail, and scaly body of the latter. However, it has some traits that make it more than just a simple tiger-snake hybrid. It has an extra set of legs that sit near its hind legs, and its head has a long crest shaped like a casque helmet. Two long, spiked fins can be located on its body, with one resting on the back while the other rests on the top of the tail. Its body is primarily orange, and it has a white underbelly and black bands all over its body. It also has movable eyelids, like a glass lizard. Ecology Zurkorataan is a high-level predator, preying on many smaller organisms, such as Kelbi, Altaroth, Apceros, Rhenoplos, Great Jagras, Kulu-ya-Ku, Gendrome, Great Kestodon, Seltas, Yian Kut-Ku, Qurupeco, Congalala, Great Delex, and the occasional Barroth and Nibelsnarf, and competes with other high-level monsters, such as Rathalos, Seltas Queen, Tigrex, Gore Magala, Diablos, Seregios, and Glavenus. Like other Hexadurans, it has an upper body with one set of limbs and a lower body with two sets of limbs, which is a result of it retaining characteristics from its ancestors, which were six-finned fish, and all of its legs are fully functional, using highly-developed muscles to run at speeds of up to 45 mph despite the monster's large stature. It has a casque-like crest on its head that serves as a means of attracting mates, with larger crests being more appealing to the opposite sex, and the two large, sail-like fins on its back and tail act as a means of stabilizing its abdomen when in motion, allowing for efficient side-to-side movement. It has the ability to create glass by combining sand with electricity produced from specialized organs, and it uses this glass to inflict grievous wounds onto prey and rival alike, leaving them vulnerable to bleeding out and/or developing serious infections that can lead to starvation. It maintains this glass production by eating sand, rocks, and prey with earth or thunder sacs, and its favourite prey items in particular are Tobi-Kadachi and Sandglider Tobi-Kadachi, relentlessly chasing after them once it detects them. Its orange, black, and white colouration provide it with camouflage in sandy environments and areas with tall grass, and it has a strong sense of sight, hearing, and smell that lets it detect prey from up to 20 miles away. The species is largely solitary, only interacting with each other when they want to breed, and once they are finished breeding, the males and females will part their separate ways, leaving the females to raise the young until they are mature enough to hunt for themselves. Females produce three to five cubs per birth, and the species is viviparious, reproducing through live birth. Behavior Zurkorataan is highly territorial, blasting anything that intrudes on its domain with weaponized fulgurites. Its favourite prey items are Tobi-Kadachi and Sandglider Tobi-Kadachi, and it will ruthlessly hunt them down if it notices them. Solitary by nature, indviduals will only meet up with each other to breed, and will part their separate ways once they are finished. Abilities Zurkorataan is notably fast and agile for a monster its size, being able to run at speeds of up to 45 mph, and it has a powerful sense of hearing, sight, and smell, being able to detect prey from up to 20 miles away. Its rigid fangs can pierce and crush armour easily, and it has access to both the Earth and Thunder elements, using them in the form of weaponized fulgurites. Habitat Zurkorataan primarily inhabits deserts, but can occasionally be found in forests, jungles, and mountains. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,300 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 2,365 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,010 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,590 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 35 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 20 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Back/Tail Fin: 25 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Body: 30 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Legs: 30 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Tail: 35 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 20 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Back/Tail Fin = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Body = ★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Legs = ★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Tail = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ✖ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = ✖ *Wind = ★ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★★ Turf Wars * vs. Great Jaggi - Wins. * vs. Bulldrome - Wins. * vs. Gendrome - Wins. * vs. Great Kestodon - Wins. * vs. Gypceros - Wins, but gets flashed in the process. * vs. Cephadrome - Wins. * vs. Great Delex - Wins. * vs. Iodrome - Wins. * vs. Tobi-Kadachi/Sandglider Tobi-Kadachi - Wins. * vs. Barroth - Wins. * vs. Plesioth - Wins. * vs. Nibelsnarf - Wins. * vs. Anjanath - Wins. * vs. Rathian/Pink Rathian - Wins. * vs. Anjanath - Wins. * vs. Yian Garuga - Wins. * vs. Rathalos/Azure Rathalos - Wins. * vs. Seregios - Wins. * vs. Pedrunderen - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Seltas Queen - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Monoblos/White Monoblos - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Diablos/Black Diablos - Draw. * vs. Tigrex/Brute Tigrex - Draw. * vs. Glavenus/Windcleaver Glavenus - Draw. * vs. Sand Barioth - Draw. * vs. Rust Duramboros - Draw. * vs. Rajang - Loses. * vs. Deviljho - Loses. * vs. Minhocadaver - Loses. Attacks Run Zurkorataan runs towards the hunter at high speed. This attack deals medium-high damage. Bite Zurkorataan opens its mouth wide, then bites down on the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage and has a 50% chance of inflicting Bleeding. Tail Whip Zurkorataan swings its tail in a 180 degree angle clockwise, then swings it at a 180 degree angle counter-clockwise. This attack deals medium damage. High Jump Zurkorataan jumps high into the air, then attempts to land on the hunter. This attack deals high damage and has quake effects. Pounce Zurkorataan rears back, then quickly leaps at the hunter. This attack deals high damage. Sumo Stomp Similar to Tetsucabra, Zurkorataan lifts up its left/right legs into the air, then slams them onto the ground. This attack deals high damage and has quake effects. Body Check Zurkorataan leans to one side, then bashes the hunter with one side of its body while moving itself towards them. This attack deals medium-high damage. Double Claw Swipe Zurkorataan swats at the hunter with one of its forelegs, then swats at them with the other claw. This attack deals medium-high damage. Pin Zurkorataan lifts one of its forelegs into the air, then slams the hunter with it. This attack deals medium damage and pins the hunter. Once the hunter is pinned, it will repeatedly bite at them while holding them down with one foot, dealing low-medium damage that gradually turns into high damage. If the hunter does not escape this attack in time, it will use its Fulgurite Shot on them. Heavy Bite Similar to Tigrex, Zurkorataan rears back, opens its mouth wide, then bites at the hunter twice while moving forward. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Bleeding. Fulgurite Shot Zurkorataan spits a jagged ball of fulgurites at the hunter that burst into shrapnel upon contact. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Thunderblight, Severe Earthblight, and Bleeding. Triple Fulgurite Shot Zurkorataan spits three jagged balls of fulgurites at the hunter that burst into shrapnel upon contact, first to the right, then to the left, and then to the front of it. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Thunderblight, Severe Earthblight, and Bleeding. Fulgurite Cannon Zurkorataan takes a deep breath in, then fires a massive beam of fulgurites at the hunter, shifting its body as it does so in ordr to increase its chances at hitting the hunter. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Thunderblight, Severe Earthblight, and Bleeding. Fulgurite Burst Zurkorataan fires a beam of fulgurites low to the ground around it while moving its head from side to side, which causes clusters of fulgurites to burst out of the ground shortly after. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Thunderblight, Severe Earthblight, and Bleeding. Theme Weapons Great Sword Waghiander --> Waghiander+ --> Waghiander G Long Sword Glass Gouger --> Glass Gouger+ --> Fearless Gouger Hammer Tiger Bludgeon --> Tiger Bludgeon+ --> Ferocious Bludgeon Hunting Horn Banded Flute --> Banded Flute+ --> Royal Flute Lance Tiger Lance --> Tiger Lance+ --> Ferocious Lance Gunlance Glass Cannon --> Glass Cannon+ --> Fearless Cannon Switch Axe Fulgurite Axe --> Fulgurite Axe+ --> Revered Axe Charge Blade Notechion --> Notechion+ --> Notechion G Light Bowgun Opheshot --> Opheshot+ --> Opheshot G Heavy Bowgun Tiger Scattershot --> Tiger Scattershot+ --> Ferocious Scattershot Bow Fulgurite Bow --> Fulgurite Bow+ --> Revered Bow Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 110-620 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -15 *Thunder +15 *Ice -5 *Dragon -5 *Earth +15 *Wind +10 Skills: Attack Up (L), Critical Eye +3, Movement Speed +1, Defense Down (L) High-Rank Defense: 285-630 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -15 *Thunder +15 *Ice -5 *Dragon -5 *Earth +15 *Wind +10 Skills: Attack Up (L), Critical Eye +3, Movement Speed +2, Defense Down (L) G-Rank Defense: 480-715 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -15 *Thunder +15 *Ice -5 *Dragon -5 *Earth +15 *Wind +10 Skills: Attack Up (L), Critical Eye +3, Movement Speed +2, Defense Down (L) Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 55-385 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water -10 *Thunder +20 *Ice 0 *Dragon 0 *Earth +20 *Wind +15 Skills: Attack Up (L), Critical Eye +3, Movement Speed +1, Defense Down (L) High-Rank Defense: 140-400 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water -10 *Thunder +20 *Ice 0 *Dragon 0 *Earth +20 *Wind +15 Skills: Attack Up (L), Critical Eye +3, Movement Speed +2, Defense Down (L) G-Rank Defense: 265-465 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water -10 *Thunder +20 *Ice 0 *Dragon 0 *Earth +20 *Wind +15 Skills: Attack Up (L), Critical Eye +3, Movement Speed +2, Defense Down (L) Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable-Parts Head- The crest will break off. Back- The fin will break. Legs x4- The legs will be scarred. Tail- The fin will break. Quests WIP. Trivia * Zurkorataan was inspired by Glass Tiger, a Canadian rock band, and its whole theme is a pun on their name, as well as a pun on tiger snakes and glass lizards. * When exhausted, Zurkorataan will fail to spit fulgurites at hunters. It can recover stamina by feeding on carrion or the current area's local Herbivores. * Zurkorataan's roar requires HG Earplugs to negate. * Ironically, Zurkorataan is vulnerable to Water despite being based on tigers and common basilisks, two species known for their swimming abilities. * Zurkorataan's Great Sword is named after Waghia, the Warli tribe's lord of tigers. Category:Monster Creation Category:Hexaduran Category:Large Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster